This invention relates to an adjustable strap device for holding a diaper on a person in a body cast.
Heretofore a diaper for a person in a body cast has been held in place by tape secured at one end to the diaper and the opposite end of the tape secured to the body cast. Tapes as presently used do not remain taped in place especially the end secured to the body cast which is normally filled o plaster-of-paris.
Heretofore, various types of sanitary belts have been used for securing a sanitary napkin or bandages in place on a person's body. Such prior art devices are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,245,655; 4,031,897; 4,932,950 and 4,964,860.